User talk:NightAngel
Go away Keep off. Tired of all this #$@#$%$#@% crap. If you don't have anything nice or useful to say, just keep it to yourself and your "buddies". NightAngel 09:00, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Mallyx Tell me you've never been in a group with an idiot. They always seem to sneak into decent groups for all 4 areas and get into the citadel. They refuse to listen to instructions, ect... that's just my safeguard for pugs. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:31, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :As an example, I just tanked a 3 hour because the nukers wouldn't stop coming up before they are supposed to. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm still willing to risk it, usually. I'd rather try a 45 min run and fail than go for the 3 hour special. After all, I can always get another group after we die 15 minutes in, eh?. Wastes less time. Also because the "other way" is not really 100% safe. I've had groups that pulled priest correctly as far as I could see, and yet he got aggro later on. It's also very very unnerving to have to watch that Priest health bar and get all nervous when a dryder gets close. I'd rather have that cool group-tension of everyone workin together on the corner. But... I just had a group that insisted on goin to other side and it worked out fine. The only real problem was that I had two eles, Lou King and Sonra or Sonia somethin (have to check my former party member list to add them to black list), were extremely high-strung. You know the type: "what are you fucking doing there? get the fuck back!". "Goddamn it, wtf are you goin there for? BIP 2, Bip4, Bip 55!". Poor bip kills himself. "Wtf? get the f*cking bip up". And on it goes. Jeezus, it's a GAME, you know? :) BIp almost ragequitted . I was Sbing on Anna and had to secondary tank a loot of times. Very slow. Must have taken almost 3 hours as well. And then I get the bloody longbow. Typical. Well, the day before I got reaver so I guess it was a bit too much to ask for an edge or someth. Not that I plan on actually USING any of those. In fact, I have no idea what to do with my money. I have a net worth of almost 6 million plat, and no clue on what to spend it on. NightAngel 00:33, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm if you have that much money and nothing to spend it on, might I suggest a re-distribution program for those of us in need? Hahahahha. I know what you mean about those high strung jerks though, so annoying. -- BrianG 11:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::The bloody bastard got the reaver too? Bah. I'm gonna head out for it today, I REALLY want a 5th divinity -_- - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 12:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: Is divinity really worth anything? Meh. Might take one to use when I'm bonding, I guess. Which isn't very often, bonding is the easiest job and my talents are better used elsewhere :) And the bastard (lou king, a woman actually from Britain judgin by the accent) got the edge. Sonra S got nothing. Those two... Sheesh. I got the reaver the day before on Lynx. NightAngel 15:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's worth about a stygian. Today's runs went like shit. Got to the final wave 4 times and wiped all 4 times, but our speed to the final wave was about 30 minutes, sometimes longer for priest pulls. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::That sucks. It's hard to find out good groups, takes time to build up a good rep and all. I have befriended a few guilds, but some are a bit burned out...NightAngel 19:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Heh, a lot of my friends are quitting, and I haven't been in a guild for ~8 months - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:56, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Doa in particular requires a lot of dedication and team work and after failed runs and noobs people get pissed off. Eventually it stops being fun. I have been lucky to find nice ppl to play with for the most part, but sometimes it just feels like hard work. Imagine Hard Mode! NightAngel 20:29, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm dying for hard mode. Tanks will ahve to start bringing kinetic like their goddamn supposed to and ele tanks will reign supreme (hehehe). Nah, I hope it's not like that because I have a few good warrior/dev friends I like to play with. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :: I actually think hard mode will be a nice excuse to do everything else BUT doa. With good challenge and good loot. That's what I'm looking forward to. NightAngel 03:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::I wanna do great northern wall xD, and see the uber-ness of the hard mode shiro - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:15, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I wonder how "hard" they worked on hard mode. I mean, to really make things interesting they'd need to do skill bar changes and level adjustments on sooo many different places, it's utterly massive. It's almost an entire different game covering all three continents. I'm worried it's some half-assed effort like raising all levels to 24-28 or something like that. More health level, more attribute points, and there, hard mode. Also I wonder what the new loot is all about. I hope it's really hard and challenging to get. I mean, I love doing DoA over and over again because imho it's the best PvE challenge in GW right now. No other area really matches it in challenge... and reward. I wasn't poor, by all means, before I started doing stuff there, but now I'm completely and utterly rich. What I got there allows me to buy almost anything else I want (and considering I don't have a warrior, I care nothing for the really expensive max-damage weapons - when I want a rare skin to use as a caster weapon, I just get a non-max or crappy req version and slap mods like +5 energy and 20% enchant). Right now I got my eyes on a mini-panda. I wonder if I can afford those, and if I can, where do I find one. NightAngel 16:35, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: OQASQ5KPW+HflnyP5l8ReAA might give a clue (3000% speed buff ftw) — Skuld 16:37, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: Huh!? NightAngel 16:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: template code — Skuld 16:47, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :If you read Gaile's posts she says something like "We kept getting cool new ideas we wanted to put in" so I doubt it's half-assed. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Here's hoping. If it's as good as it could be, it should give GW a pretty long life until GW 2 comes around. Would be interesting to revisit all three continents under a different light... and particularly different characters. My necro, monk and to a lesser degree ele have seen a LOT of play, but the other 5 chars are stuffed in the drawer. I'd like to show them the light of day on different areas. Heck, I'd take rit or mesmer, for instance, (i know paragon would be total crap) in DoA if ppl accepted those. But even my regular grps, ppl that trust me, they don't accept. Imagine Pugs. So i just gave up. NightAngel 00:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Rit's can replace the SB monk quite effeciently. Weapon of Quickening can keep up OBflesh constantly(note-even against mallyx). Shelter is is communing along with WoQ, and they can go Rt/Mo if they want protective spirit, spirit bond, or the like. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:16, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Hm, I had never thought of using WoQ on tank to keep OF up. Interesting! On the downside, prot spells would be less effective with such a low prot, besides losing DF. Not to mention, Sb has a very important role which is protecting tank as he pulls, without slowing him down (like OF does, besides, OF has shorter duration). So ... yeah, don't think that would work very well. Besides, I have a Lb 7 monk darn it, i'd like to do something really different. NightAngel 16:17, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Also, some people roll with Me/Rt spirit rift spammers, but IMO they're not as effective as SF or FoC and the like - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:28, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, that's the problem. I want something different and better. Haven't found it yet. Guess I'll keep working on getting LB 8 for Nyght, Anna and poor Igor. I do like to innovate when I can, but some builds don't allow that. Bonding for instance has no room to change anything. SF is the same. Extinguish or Convert? Chant or Rebirth? Gaze or GolE? it still looks all the same. I have more fun with Anna and Lynx. NightAngel 17:21, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I've tanked, nuked, and even BiPped and HB'ed with my ele hehe (although the latter 2 were pointless) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:45, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Do you like Starbucks coffe? Do you, I am very interested. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 06:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) How about it Me and you, Team Lighting! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 06:28, 10 April 2007 (CDT) If you need attention that badly, I'm the wrong person to come to. NightAngel 08:06, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Aw...So no team lighting? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I even made a userbox :I don;t think Nightangel is in the mood for your stupid nonsense. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Lighting > Lightning 82.17.103.240 02:55, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Well... Nightangel, you seem to be a player looking for a challenge, and current guildwars doesn't seem to be offering that. May I suggest you play around with whatever you can regarding hard mode and farming builds. Hard mode is well, going to be hard and I assume farming will be made near impossible. That is a good goal and good plan I reckon. You have the resources, you need a goal and a vast knowledge of Doa. In a way to redem yourself, show the users of wiki what you can do and create the next build in-line for anet nerfing. Don't worry, I got nothing against you, I too am pissed with the ignorance of users regarding the buildwipe, and my builds, my points of view have only lead to users having a go at me whenever I make a comment. This is just my suggestion, ignore if you want, but experianced players are still needed on GuildWiki, and the doa section is gasping for air :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 09:13, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Oh, I fully intend to explore hard mode DoA. Especially this weekend of course with the double reward. I believe they might increase the LB pt per kill in hard mode, and double that? It's quite an opportunity. Even after all this time, DoA is still interesting to me, in my opinion it is the single hardest PvE area in the game. It has also made me rich, and the LB title does have game impact, unlike something like "sweet tooth". I think people have gone a bit slack however, using a standard cookie-cutter party build that is simply "good enough", instead of truly seeking excellence. Have to wait to see how hard mode truly pans out - It should be coming out today, in fact. If it's really well-done, it should really shake the entire guild wars game and provide incredible replayability to keep people hooked until GWEN arrives. NightAngel 09:20, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Sure as hell will for me, only in the last 1-2 weeks had I been seriously involved in Doa, and I love it. So much to do on an ele, expect Titan farm :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 09:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT) paragon aataxe solo You appear to have a paragon, fancy trying this out? http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?p=44#44 — Skuld 10:03, 19 April 2007 (CDT) My paragon turned into a mule when they nerfed motivation, and now they nerfed mules too, lol (with added storage space). I was never a fan of solo farming either. Guess it's profitable and all, but I see absolutely no point in playing a game like guild wars alone. That being said, the build looks pretty resilient. Is added armor really enough to prevent death to aataxes, especially when your only self heal leaves you vulnerable? i'll try it out if America gains favor (also known as "when hell freezes over"). NightAngel 13:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) woah. I just realized GW:EN = Gwen on your page... A message from ANet perhaps? =0. Ni. 17:43, 19 April 2007 (CDT)